One Night's Pleasure is Another Night's Disaster
by Dr. Divinity Cohen
Summary: One month prior something happened that Mark and Maureen just wanted to forget, now fate has decided that they can't forget it, and no one else will either. Rating may increase JoanneMaureen, MarkMaureen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this or any reference I might make.

Author's Note: This came to me while I was daydreaming about God-knows-what. Let me know if you like it or if I should continue it. NO FLAMES! The first part is pretty slow just cause I couldn't think of how to start it, Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Mark could still remember the first time he went out with Maureen. She had seemed like such a quiet, laid back artist type. It was funny to look at who she became over the course of so few years. Only a month into their relationship she had forced him to introduce her to his parents, which was a dinner party he would never forget. The dinner went fairly well with little conversation, but during the dessert Maureen had stood in her chair and gave what could've been an award winning speech on hermaphrodite's rights (her passionate topic at the time.)

And now, well now he was pretty sure this was another dinner he would never forget with her. She was sitting only inches away from him, rambling about the nights performance (which he had filmed.) She looked just as beautiful as the day she had dumped him, and he was pretty sure he was getting just as drunk as he was that day. Slowly he was slipping in and out of her conversation, managing to only pick up on a few words.

"So then I said, I said…you know what I said Marky?" Maureen drunkenly gasped out. Mark nodded, having no idea what she was talking about. Suddenly he could feel her weight crashing down onto him as she fell into a tight hug. "That's why I love you, Marky. You always know what I'm talking about. You're just one of the girls."

Mark wasn't sure if he should feel complimented or insulted by this. Finally his mind just blamed it on the alcohol and he went back to listening, or trying to listen to Maureen. She rambled on about Joanne and about the upcoming wedding before raising her glass high above her head. "To Girlfriends!"

Mark smiled and raised his up their too. "To girlfriends." This, for some odd reason made Maureen laugh harder. She took Mark's glass away from his hands and put it roughly back onto the table.

"I think you mean To Boyfriends."

Now Mark knew to feel insulted. He tried talking back to the girl but was instantly cut off. It was an odd sensation really, the feelings heightened by the alcohol. But somewhere deep in his mind he knew one thing.

He really hadn't been expecting to kiss Maureen tonight.

* * *

_One Month Later:_

The entire night had been pushed to the back of the two's minds since it had happened. There wasn't anything really for them to talk about. The went back to normal life, Maureen still dated Joanne as if nothing had happened and Mark still made his documentaries about his friends. But two things remained from that night that could come back to haunt them. One was a role of film Mark had buried deep in his closet, the other was still yet to be seen.

The next morning started like any other for the dysfunctional group. Mark got up early to make breakfast (translation, poor some cheap cereal into three milk-less bowls), Roger and Mimi slept in until about 9:30, and Collins swung by early to drop off the weeks "donations."

"Are you three coming to my lecture later tonight?" Collins asked as soon as they were all sitting around the little table in the "living room."

"They're letting you speak?" Roger asked with a hint of amazement in his voice.

"Yeah, hard for me to believe too. They requested that I do a seminar on why we should support AIDS research. What else could I say?"

"Just remember not to go too opinionated on them," Mimi said. "Think of what happened at the last one."

"That's all you'll let me think of. I should be good today though. I found some of Angel's old papers from Life Support meetings, I'm thinking of using her stuff as my reasoning." Collins kissed his necklace and looked up to the ceiling, this motion was followed by all of the others as a show of respect.

"We'll be there," Mark said for the group. "Would you mind if I taped it?"

"I was already assuming you were."

Everyone shared a laugh at this and went back to talking as they did every morning, unaware that things were about to be changed beyond their wildest beliefs.

* * *

"Mo Mo, we're going to be late!" Joanne shouted through the bathroom door to her girlfriend. "Collins seminar starts in fifteen minutes!" There was a grumbled response through the door. "Are you feeling alright, baby. You aren't throwing up again are you?"

"No," Maureen shouted. There was a moment of awkward silence. "Oh shit."

"Mo, are you okay? Is everything alright in there?"

"I'm late…" Maureen said. Joanne was puzzled by this statement.

"You're good, baby, we still have fifteen minutes."

"No, that's not what I mean…"

Joanne thought over this statement for a few minutes. "By late you mean...?"

"Yes."

"But you've only been with me…" There was another awkward pause from behind the bathroom door.

* * *

"You ready to head out?" Roger asked as he fixed his uncomfortable tie around his neck. Mimi walked out of the bathroom wearing an outfit that looked partially like it was pulled straight from the Cat Scratch club and partially like it was purchased from a nice store.

"Yeah, we don't want to miss his intro. Mark?" Mimi called out.

"One second!"

Roger grabbed Mimi and pulled her into a kiss, slightly messing up her lipstick. Mark came out of his room holding his camera trying to put the film into place. He looked up at the others with a smile. The phone in the back of the room began to ring.

"Should we?" Mimi asked.

"Nah, we usually screen." In the background a loud SPEAK could be heard. The three began making their way to the door when Joanne's booming voice erupted from the answering machine.

"Mark Cohen you had better pick up the fucking phone this minute, don't you make me come over their and kick your scrawny little…" Mark dove to the phone and picked it up before Joanne could finish her comment.

"Hey Joanne," he said, a lot more calmly than he felt. "Aren't you going to be meeting us at the seminar?" Mimi made a motion to Mark asking what was wrong, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't you play dumb with me Cohen, Maureen is late."

"Late? What do you mean? We can wait for you both if you want." Mark had to pull the phone away from his head as Joanne's screams erupted through it. On the other side of the room Roger was trying hard not to laugh.

"Joanne, please…" Mark pleaded. "What's going on, what do you mean late?"

The room went dead silent as Mark listened in on her answer. "And you're sure? And you're sure it's _mine_. Okay, we'll see you there." Mark stood perfectly still holding the receiver in his hand, suddenly he dropped it to the ground.

"What's wrong, Mark? Is Maureen okay?" Mimi asked, suddenly frightened by what could be wrong.

"Yeah…" he said, barely acknowledging the phone laying on the floor or the stares of his friends. "Maureen's pregnant…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: Sorry it's taking so long, I've been really swamped lately but I'm trying my best.

Chapter 2

Mark had always loved those few moments of drunken haze before fate bitch-slapped you back into reality. That was where he was at right now, laying somewhere between the center of "What a lovely night" and "What the heck did I just do." He sat up, rubbing the sore sides of his head and trying to pretend nothing had just happened.

It wasn't until a snore came from next to him that he even realized where he was...

* * *

Collins couldn't have been angrier with his friends. They had already missed his introduction and he was well into his first point in his speech. His eyes kept glancing over to the clock on the wall as he tried remembering what time he told them to be there, if, perhaps, he had made some error in communication that threw them all off.

The door in the back of the auditorium slowly opened and Mimi poked her head through before the others. Collins knew instantly that something was not right, Mimi and Roger took two empty seats right next to each other, as he assumed they would, but the other three managed to spread themselves to the farthest reaches of the auditorium. Mark on the left side, Joanne on the right, Maureen (looking rather flushed) right in the middle of the mix.

It wasn't until a professor in the front row coughed that Collins realized he hadn't said anything for the past minute. He cleared his throat again.

"Now, back to what I was saying before..."

* * *

"You did great Collins," Mark said sounding quite a bit perkier than his usual self.

"Yeah, it was absolutely wonderful." shouted Joanne, grabbing him in a very forceful hug, managing somehow, almost simultaneously, to push Mark away from him.

"Alright, you've all sucked up to me quite enough for one day. What's going on?" Maureen coughed into the glass of tea she had been drinking, which was one of the things tipping Collins off that something wasn't right. When they would go out normally she always had some form of wine. Maybe it was some new form of social protest.

"Go on, Maureen, tell them." Joanne said, a little harsher than she normally talked to the girl. Collins gave wide-eyed stares to the three.

"Oh no, this doesn't have anything to do with..." He trailed off, casting Mark a look. Mark solemnly nodded and Collins stifled a gasp.

"Wait a minute, he knew and I didn't!" Roger half shouted. "We've been best friends for years and you didn't tell me about this!"

"Well, I kind of had no choice with him. He saw us leaving..." Mark stopped himself, not wanting to upset Joanne any further.

"Leaving where?" She said, her voice a grand mixture of fear, frustration, and sadness.

"Now, Pookie, don't go all Vesuvius on us.'' Maureen said, trying her hardest to make the situation seem a little comical, but failing miserably.

"Our place?" She whispered, the understanding dawning on her. "It was at our place."

Maureen and Mark both looked away from the girl, neither wanting to say anything to the girl. She made gestures with her hand as she tried mouthing the words to say, but nothing came out. Finally she raised one specific finger in the air and fled from the room, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"I'm going to follow her," Maureen said, standing quickly and frantically. Mimi pulled her arm down and forced her back into the chair.

"That's probably not the best idea, I'll go see if she's alright." Mimi stood and kissed Roger on the forehead before running after the girl. There was silence around the entire table before Collins chimed in.

"So really? You and you? No way...no way..." He managed to mumble. Maureen sank back against the chair.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

"Joanne," Mimi called. "Jo? Are you here?"

Mimi had made her way over to Joanne and Maureen's fancy apartment, it was partially decorated with artsy stuff, Maureen, except for all the books that littered the walls, Joanne. Mimi could hear sobs coming from the closed guest room door and she walked cautiously over to it, knocking softly.

"Joanne, it's Mimi. Are you all right?" There was silence for a moment as the other girl tried regaining her composure.

"I'm okay."

"That's a lie," Mimi said. Joanne tried sighing in frustration but just put herself back into a crying fit.

"How...could...she..." She managed to sob.

Mimi sat in silence on the other side of the door, unsure of how to respond. When no answer came Joanne's sobs grew slightly. Mimi carefully opened the door and went to sit with the girl. "I don't know," she whispered as Joanne laid her head on her shoulder. "But it'll be okay, I'm sure..."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or any of the characters.  
I would also like to point out that each of my chapters are a different song title, and I don't own any of those either. (ex: Chapter 1: It's All Coming Back is Celine Dion : Chapter 2: The Truth is Good Charlotte: Chapter 3: Love is Leaving BB Mak)

Author's Note: Hey, another chapter, cool. Just wanted to say some things before I start. This fic, although the underlying story is about Mark and Maureen will not be about those two hooking up. In my mind it is always Joanne and Maureen (except for this one day when I had one to many soda's and started thinking about how cute Joanne and Mark would be, but that is an entirely different story.) So this is a Joanne/Maureen, not Mark/Maureen. I hope I've made that clear. Now for a chapter. And this may be a short chapter, but oh well, at least I finally am updating.

Chapter 3

"Maureen!" Mark called as he chased the girl from the resteraunt. He had been hoping that he could get some alone time with her so that they could talk about what was going on, about how big of a life change this would really be. "Maureen, wait!"

Maureen stopped, with a bit of her diva-like grace still intact. Mark managed to catch up to her and grabbed her on the shoulder.

"Maureen, we need to talk about this..."

"What is there to talk about!" She said, losing it. "If it weren't for you none of this would've happened!"

Mark took offense instantly at that statement. Both parties involved in the conversation knew that statement was a lie. No amount of alcohol would ever give Mark the courage, or the stupidity, to have done something like that. Especially after what he knew could happen...

"Maureen..." he said, a lot harsher than he meant to sound.

"No! No, none of your power talks, none of your excuses, none of this! I'm not in the mood right now," Maureen attempted walking away, leaving the stunned Mark speechless where he stood.

"Oh, that's just great Maureen. You're not in the mood now, you won't be in the mood tomorrow. Next thing we know it'll be nine months later and you won't be in the mood to go to the hospital, or you won't be in the mood to discuss names, or you won't be in the mood to baby shop..."

"Shut UP!" The girl screamed, holding her ears. She looked just like a child, Mark couldn't help but think of the phrase 'Babies Having Babies' as he watched her display.

"I can't believe you," he whispered, before turning to walk away. He stopped when he heard a voice.

"You think that I'm being immature, but that's because I actually have something to lose in this!" She yelled. "And what about you?"

Mark wanted to turn around to go make one last pathetic attempt at comforting the girl, but his pride wouldn't let him.

"Just go talk to Joanne, she needs you more than you need her right now."

* * *

"Man, a kid," Collins said. He was still sitting with Roger at their table in the Life Cafe, an ironic name for the place where he learned Maureen's big news. "Just last week she was dancing half-naked in Central Park for a protest, and now. Damn." 

"My thoughts exactly," Roger grumbled. "I can't believe he didn't tell me what happened. I thought we were best friends. I thought we told each other everything."

"Do you tell him everything about you and Mimi?" Collins asked. Roger looked down at the table and whispered no. "Do you always tell him whenever you start feeling sicker?" Roger whispered no again. "And why is that?"

"I guess cause I'm embarrassed, I don't know." Roger said, finally putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"And you don't think that what happened with those two was embarrassing for them?" Roger went silent again, busying himself with a sip of the beer he had purchased earlier.

"I guess that makes sense, I really would've liked to know though."

"Understandably, but come on Roger, every group has to have some secrets. Makes things more interesting." Collins leaned back in his chair, picking up the now half-full (for he did enjoy some optimism sometimes) wine glass. "But a kid, damn."

* * *

"Feel better?" Mimi said when Joanne's sobs slowed to a halt. 

"I guess. I just can't believe her...well...actually I can." Joanne stood and distracted herself with her frizzy hair in the mirror. "That's probably why this hurts so bad, because that _is_ something that I know Maureen would do. I don't know what to think anymore."

"It'll be alright, I'm sure Maureen is just as worried as you are about this, try and comfort her." Mimi said, still unsure of how exactly she could comfort the girl. But more importantly, how she could get her to stay with Maureen.

"I don't think our relationship can handle this..." Joanne started, Mimi jumped from the bed to her side.

"Joanne, listen to yourself. This is a little thing, don't let it come between you two..." But in Mimi's mind she was really more worried about what Maureen would do to herself if Joanne dumped her now.

"But Mark and Maureen have a history, what if things like this keep happening, what if Maureen thinks the baby should be with its father."

"Mark wouldn't do that to you." Mimi honestly stated. Joanne began moving around the knickknacks she kept on top of her dresser, not responding. "And Maureen loves you, that's why she kept this secret."

"Is that what you believe?" Joanne asked anxiously. Mimi nodded slowly, with the hint of a smile on her face. Joanne studied the look, as if trying to find the right response. "Then you are a damn fool."

Joanne stormed from the room leaving a stunned Mimi behind. Outside of the apartment a distraught Maureen was entering the code to get in, just as an angry Joanne was leaving from the other side.


End file.
